Onward and Forward
by Beyond the Black
Summary: Sirius never went to Azkaban, though Dumbledore hid Harry with the Dursleys before he could get to him. Sirius raised Harry like a proper pureblooded wizard without some of the nasty teachings. Harry is looking forward to his first year at Hogwarts. He is his father and Sirius' son. There will be a story for each year, though after a while they will deviate from cannon a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Onward With Life

Harry Potter was anything but a normal boy, from his lightning scar to his wild black hair. Everything about the boy stood out. The boy only had two wishes in life, one was to be completely ordinary, and the other was to be with his mother and father. Of course both those things could never happen. His parents were dead and he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He vaguely remembered living with his muggle aunt and uncle, The Dursleys, and his awful whale of a cousin, Dudley Dursley. However that all changed after his sixth birthday.

*FLASHBACK*

Today was his birthday; he was finally six years old, not that the Dursleys remembered. He was perfectly content to spend the day locked up in his little cupboard under the stairs. The Dursleys had gone out to lunch and left Harry to do some cleaning around the house. He was completely alone, and as there was no sound coming from the house, the sharp knock at the door caused Harry to jump a few feet. Now normally Harry wasn't allowed to open the door if the Dursleys weren't home, but something was telling him, that today he should open the door.

Harry opened the door to find a tall, regal looking man with hair that was almost as dark as his. He had proud aristocratic features, not unlike Harry's. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischievous thoughts. The man was obviously in shock when he looked down to see a young boy answer the door; he had obviously been expecting an adult. When the man finally spoke, Harry found that he had a voice full of deep rich laughter. The man said "Excuse me sir, but are Mr. and Mrs. Dursley Home?" Harry had replied that they had gone out to lunch to which the man asked "If I may ask what your name is?" Harry looked at him questioningly and said "My name is Harry Potter, sir". The man was quite startled, like he had not expected that name, but he was well aware of who the boy was. Once he had gathered his thought he said "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Sirius Black and I am your Godfather."

Harry just stood there in shock; no one had ever told him anything about a godfather. However, if he thought about it really hard he could see the man, Sirius, in the recesses of his memory. He could see Sirius's face like he was holding him in his arms. He could see the man play with a stuffed dog, stag, and what would seem to be a werewolf. Harry realized that he had been staring at the man for a few minutes. He looked the man in the eyes and said "I remember you". Sirius looked genuinely surprised by the statement. Harry then proceeded to let the man inside.

*END FLASHBACK*

Harry had been living with Sirius for almost five years now; his eleventh birthday was a few days away. He was excitedly awaiting his Hogwarts letter; he couldn't wait to go to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been plied with stories from Sirius and Remus. He had seen the memories in his godfathers pensive; his father had been jovial and mischievous. James, Remus, Sirius and the forgotten one had been the marauders, playing pranks on the entire school including the teachers. Harry pointed out that they had been horrible they had been to one student in particular, Severus Snape. Sirius hadn't been particularly proud of that, he put on his big boy pants and went and apologized to Severus. To say Severus had been surprised was at the least a huge understatement. Once Severus had recovered from the shock, he asked Sirius why he was apologizing, Sirius said "For my Godson."

Severus contemplated what had just happened for a long time. He eventually came to the conclusion that whoever Sirius' godson was, he must love him a lot. And since Black had apologized he decided to swallow his hate for the man and treat his godson like any other, so long as he obeyed the rules and respected his elders.

Sirius returned back to his family home where he had left Harry with Remus. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday, and Sirius had a surprise for him. Harry woke up early on his birthday and ran into Sirius's room and started to jump on the man's bed. Sirius started to roll off the bed and yelled as he caught himself on the bedpost. He glared at the boy before remembering that it was indeed Harry's birthday. He groaned and told Harry to take a shower while he got ready for the day. He then sent Dotty the house elf to start breakfast so that it would be ready once they were dressed and ready to go.

Thirty minutes later the boys were sitting in the kitchen scarfing down an excellent breakfast. Harry had no idea what was going to happen today. Sirius had summoned Harry's best robes with the Potter crest that signified him as the Scion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble of Potter. Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and side-along apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry wondered what they were doing as they walked towards Gringotts bank, however he stayed silent. They walked inside and went up to the head Goblin where Sirius proceeded to ask the Goblin some questions in Gobbledygook. The Goblins eyes widened in surprise but he eventually and motioned for Harry and Sirius to follow him. They went around the stand and followed the Goblin through a maze of corridors and hallways until they reached what had to be the oldest room in the building. As soon as Harry stepped through the doorway he could feel the room thrumming with power. Harry knew what the room was; it was where they tested magical inheritance and all sorts of things. The question was why he was here, he already knew that he was the heir of the Potter Family, what else could there be.

Harry turned and looked at Sirius with questioning eyes. Sirius looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Harry, you know that your father and I were like brothers. However since I was not of the Potter blood, there were things that he could not tell me. Family secrets, basically. We are here to see if there are any secondary titles that you might hold. And also to have you legally adopted as my son. Now your name would only become hyphenated, and you would go through a blood adoption ritual that would give you access to the family magics. Though since we already look similar, it won't change your appearance, but mostly because I don't want it to. Do you want to go through with this Harry?"

"Of course I do, Sirius. You've been like a father to me for the past five years. I would love to carry your family name and take it away from that delirious child Draco. You know how I feel about him."

Sirius turned to the Goblin with a joyous look on his face and asked him to get the inheritance ritual ready. Harry would undergo one ritual to find his inheritance from the Potter side and then once after the adoption ritual to see his Black family inheritances. The goblin motioned for Harry to lie day in the middle of a rune circle. He took a knife and pricked Harry's thumb and dripped the blood into the carved runes. Somehow the blood spread throughout the entire circle of runes, which started to glow a bright magnificent red. A minute later the glow faded and a parchment appeared on a small table. Harry stood up and went to grab the parchment. As he read the sheet his eyes widened in shock. On the piece of paper there was a list of names:

Potter

Evans

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Peverill

Ravenclaw

Mr. Hadrian James Potter, you are the scion and sole heir of all these houses, though only the Potter's, Evans', and Peverill have left any monetary inheritance. However all of the family's left you property to inherit. Though you do at this point own three quarters of Hogwarts and surrounding grounds.

Sirius seemed shocked to say the least; his godson practically owned all of hogwarts. He looked at the goblin and motioned that they were ready for the blood adoption ritual. Both men sat on two stone chairs that were covered in runes, hands clasped over a bowl. The goblin pricked both of their fingers and let the blood drop into the bowl. Once the blood had sufficiently mixed he started to chant in ancient Gobbledygook. A red and purple glow surrounded the men, and light flared out to signify that the bond was now bound by blood and magic. Harry was now Hadrian James Potter-Black.

Harry went back to the inheritance rune circle and repeated the process. The parchment now said:

Potter

Black

Evans

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Peverill

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Malfoy

Hadrian James Potter-Black you are also the heir of the Black, Hufflepuff and Malfoy families. You completely own hogwarts and all surrounding land. The Malfoy name is yours by inheritance through Sirius because Lucius Malfoy has broken the marriage contract that was arranged for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, as per the terms you are the Malfoy heir and Draco Malfoy is now a son of the house of Black and will only be the heir if you, Hadrian, do not have any children.

Harry was beyond stunned, he owned Hogwarts?! Draco Black was now his cousin, well he had been a cousin but now they were more directly related then they had been. He had so many questions; none of them were going to be answered by a piece of parchment. Harry had studied the family tree and the old Pureblood laws, even if he was only a half-blood. Even that was in question, now that he had been adopted by a pureblooded Sirius. Harry turned and looked at Sirius, who motioned that he wanted to be followed. They walked into a plush sitting room where they sat down in some nice comfy arm chairs. Harry had a feeling that he was in for a long talk.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "Harry, there are many things that we must talk about. Firstly you must start going by your given name, Hadrian. You were named after a powerful roman emperor, embrace it. Secondly, yes, you are now officially a pureblooded wizard. Next the only people who will know about the whole Malfoy business are Narcissa and Draco. By now they should have noticed the name change. They will have to live with us now, and I expect you to treat Draco well, even though he was raised differently than you. Lastly you are now a prince in in this world, and all technicalities a prince in the muggle world as well, you are higher in line for the throne than your counterpart Prince Harry."

Hadrian just sat there in shock, he was a prince? He looked at Sirius with wonder in his eyes. He had the power to change the Wizarding world and more than that. However, there were so many obstacles that he was going to have to face, most he was not ready for. In the corner of the room two goblins were conversing, they believed that their prophecy was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Return From a Long Day

Harry and Sirius walked around Diagon Alley for a little bit longer where Sirius got harry a beautiful owl which he named Hedwig. Harry was anxious to start shopping for Hogwarts but Sirius said that it could wait until next week; they had already had a long day. The rituals had used a considerable amount of magic.

Sirius had Harry take his arm and they apparated back to Black Manor in the Welsh countryside. Sirius called Dotty and asked her to start dinner as they had only eaten a very light lunch while roaming around the alley. About ten minutes later Sirius felt a push on the wards, like someone was trying to get in. he told Harry to stay in his room while he went to investigate. Sirius walked out to the front gate, and as he got closer he saw a woman with long platinum blonde hair. He could recognize that woman anywhere; it had to be his cousin Narcissa and her son Draco. He quickly transfigured his robes into formal meeting robes with the house crest over his right breast. He got to the gate and looked both of the blondes over like he was analyzing a prize horse that he was interested in buying. The look he gave them sent shivers down Narcissa's and Draco's spines. They were used to giving looks like that, and not being subjected to them. Narcissa spoke first.

"My Lord Black, we humbly beseech you to grant us sanctuary and readmit us into your family. My ex-husband has been acknowledged for breaking the marriage contract between our two families. It is my wish that you dissolve said contract."

Sirius looked into her eyes, he had never seen her, this desperate. Not even when she had been forced into the contract and forced to leave her love. Narcissa Black was begging him. It was several minutes before Sirius finally spoke.

"Narcissa, I have considered your plea. You and your son will be allowed back into the Black Family so long as you promise to do no harm to the family nor betray the family and to support the family, and to support the Grey."

Narcissa agreed and so did Draco with a little prompting from his mother. With Sirius accepting the magical bonds the wards let them through the gate. He led them towards the massive manor and sent a patronus message to Harry telling him to be his pureblood best and to be waiting in the front foyer with Dotty by his side.

Hadrian scrambled to get ready after he received his father's missive. It must be really important if his father had specifically mentioned that he needed to be his pureblood best. He deduced that Narcissa and Draco had shown up after realizing that the marriage contract had been broken. He grabbed his best robes which now bore the Potter and Black crests, the other family crest only being displayed when he so wished. He slipped on his leather pants and dragon hide boots and donned his silk shirt before slipping into his robe. He charmed his hair to lay flat; it was a charm his father had used to tame his unruly hair when he had been alive. Once he looked presentable he strode down to the foyer to meet his new aunt and cousin.

Draco was still unaware that he was not the heir and scion for the Black family until he saw a tall muscular boy with black hair and piercing green eyes standing in the foyer. How this upstart dare take his place, he thought. Harry immediately disliked Draco; he could see the look of anger clearly displayed on the boys face, though most of it was coming from his eyes. Maybe he would have a chance to put Draco in his place, he had heard about how the boy acted at the parties his father atteneded, Draco clearly thought that he owned the world and was entitled to everything. Sirius walked up to Harry and put his arm around the boy. Narcissa immediately knew who the boy was, only one family in the Wizarding world had that hair and no family had those colored eyes. She had deduced that the boy had to be Hadrian Potter. She looked at Draco, and could tell that the boy was incensed that the boy was being treated better than him.

"Who are you to take the position of scion of The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black from me?" Draco bellowed. "As of yesterday I was the last male heir of the family, Lord Black has no children. You are obviously some mudblood upstart that Lord Black took pity upon, am I correct Lord Black?" Draco looked up at his uncle only to see an amused face; he then looked at Harry who was overflowing with rage.

"You, Draco Black, have no right to say such things to me, especially when you do not even know my name. Since you are lucky, I will inform you of just who I am. I am Hadrian James Potter-Black, Scion of The Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter, Black, and Peverill. Scion for the Ancient and Noble Houses of Evans and Malfoy. And finally I am the Scion for The Royal and Supreme Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Draco's eyes grew wider with each family name until he growled at the name Malfoy. "Your father broke his marriage contract with the House of Black; all rights of the Malfoy Scion were to be passed to the Scion of the Black family. As for that filthy word mudblood, you will never speak it again or you will be severely punished. I am more of a pureblood wizard than you will ever be. As for my mother being a muggle-born, that was a complete lie to protect her as the heiress of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. So you Draco Black best watch your tongue before you go insulting people who are far more superior than you, such as, His Royal Highness, Prince Hadrian James Potter-Black –Evans-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-P everill-Malfoy. Consider your luck before you cross me again." Harry finished his spiel with a huff.

All three people had been staring at him because his magic had been swirling around him like a mini tornado. His green eyes had been glowing with power, power that made the hairs on the back of their arms and necks stand on end. The boy was powerful, there was no questioning it. Narcissa bowed and so did Sirius, however it to Draco a little prodding because all his life he had been taught that no one was better than a Malfoy. Now he was just some off shoot of the Black family. But then Again Hadrian was a prince, in the Wizarding world the royal still commanded the highest respect and their word was final. Only the queen was better than Hadrian.

Draco had no clue what to believe anymore. Everything his father had taught him was wrong and now he was playing second fiddle to Hadrian, Prince of the Realm, and Heir to Hogwarts, more magically powerful than Dumbledore and possibly The Dark Lord at his young age. And even if Potter's mother had been a muggle-born, he had been blood adopted into a pureblood family; he was now one of them. Draco stood and looked at Hadrian, as if he was seeing him for the first time. Even though Hadrian had just turned eleven, he looked to be thirteen. He was about five feet five and very muscular. His black hair wild beyond all belief, sticking up at all angles. The charm he had cast had been cancelled by the flare up of his magic. His glasses were long gone and his green eyes shone with mischief and intelligence, barely noticeable under the fringe of his bangs was the legendary scar from Voldemort himself. Draco couldn't help but admit that Hadrian James Potter-Black was attractive, very attractive and he wanted to be friends with the boy. He now just had to figure out how to be friends, he had just insulted Hadrian in the worst manner possible and he had never had friends before, Malfoy's only had lackeys.

While Draco was contemplating his mistake, two barn owls had flown into the room, each with a letter attached to a leg. Hadrian looked up excitedly and hurried over to the birds. On the brown owl the letter had Harry's name on it along with the Hogwarts crest. That meant the other one was for Draco. Harry called out to Sirius in an excited tone; he was going to the best school for magic in the world. And in all technicalities he was going home since the castle was his by birth right. Though as the heir, he had no idea what to expect once he got to the castle, there had never been one heir to all four names and it had been centuries since the heirs had agreed on anything.

Sirius finally got to where the boys were standing; he could see the obvious excitement on their faces. "Well go on and open them." He encouraged. Harry all but ripped his letter open. He too out the first piece of parchment and it read:

Dear Mr. Hadrian James Potter-Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be escorted from you Aunt and Uncles home on September 1st to platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. Please be ready to leave by 9 am. En closed is direction for you Aunt and Uncle to take you to Diagon Alley where a representative from Hogwarts will meet you to take you shopping and explain the Wizarding world to you. Please arrive by 10 am at the latest.

Sincerely yours,

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Sirius had been reading over Harry's shoulder the entire time and let out a small chuckle at the end of the letter. As far as Dumbledore knew, Harry had been with his horrible relatives for the past five years. He knew that the name address thing was an automatic charm placed on the register of new students so they wouldn't know about the blood adoption. He automatically threw away the directions for those foul excuses for humans. He looked at Harry and Draco and said "Well it looks like we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies; I want everybody ready to apparate by 9:30 am. We will leave by 9:45 am."

Draco looked beyond excited and Harry had a cold calculating look on his face, and honestly the look scared Sirius, it was the same look that James had gotten when he was particularly mad or was planning something extremely dangerous. Harry was going to be powerful and dangerous but he had his mother's heart, he would never go dark, his heart was too pure for that. There was always the possibility that he could be a Grey wizard but that was the Darkest he could ever go. Sirius firmly believed that if Harry had continued to live with the Dursleys then Harry would have defeated Voldemort like he was supposed to but then upon realizing Dumbledore's manipulations he would have gone to The Dark Arts. Now the man was out of Harry's life, they had discovered that he had been illegally taking money from Harry's vaults to pay for him to stay with the Dursley's. Sirius was enraged for a long time after that. Dumbledore was going to pay not only because he had stolen money from a little boy, but he had illegally sealed the wills that named Sirius as his legal guardian and not Dumbledore. The man was going to pay for his mistakes and everyone was going to know.

Harry woke up at 8 am on August 1st and took a shower and dressed in his finest clothing, this was his first public appearance, and he had to portray the proper pureblood image. He was out of the shower by 8:45 and went to eat breakfast with the others. Everyone else were also dressed in their finest, this was going to be a display of power, a show of power. Harry was going to be the showstopper, the one their world was going to rely on and place above everyone else. All three people looked at Harry and shuddered, even at eleven the boy exuded power, and one could feel his magic rolling off him in waves.

The group finished breakfast at 9:30 and checked to make sure they had everything that they needed. At 9:45 precisely the group apparated to Gringotts, Sirius withdrew money from the Black vaults since he was responsible for all of them as their head of house. Before they left they all arranged themselves so that Hadrian was in the front with Sirius to his right and Narcissa and then Draco to his left. It was an obvious display of power; Hadrian was the new power in the Wizarding world.

Harry mentally changed his robes so that all but the founder's house crests showed on his robes. He was the power now and Dumbledore didn't even know that he had lost control. They walked out the double doors, cloaks billowing behind them in a nonexistent wind. Everyone in the immediate area of the bank stopped and stares at the four of them, they clearly knew that the young black haired boy was a magical powerhouse, not to be messed with. Proudly displayed on his chest was the scarlet Potter crest followed by the other 4 crests. As people got a better look at the boy they realized that he was the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. But why was he walking with Sirius Black , shouldn't he be walking with his Aunt and Unvle. And why on earth were the Malfoy's with them, upon closer inspection they noticed that all four people displayed the Black Family crests on their robes, and that the only Malfoy crest was on Harry's robe. Those educated in pureblood tradition knew what had secretly transpired, Lucius had broken his marriage contract with House Black and the Potter boy had obviously undergone a Blood Adoption ceremony or else the Malfoy boy would have been wearing the scion crest and not the secondary family crest. It was now 10 am and Minerva had noticed the group walking towards her. She was shocked when she saw that it was Harry Potter at the front where Lord Black should have been walking. They stopped in front of her:

"Lady McGonagall, I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me. However, as I am sure, this is not what you were expecting. Dumbledore has blatantly mislead you into thinking that I was still with those miserable people, the Dursley's. Lord Black rescued me on my 6th birthday and I have been living with him ever since. Now while most of the world knows me as Harry Potter, I prefer my given name which is Hadrian James Potter-Black. But for times sake you can call me Hadrian Potter, however on formal occasions I request that you call me Lord Potter-Black. Now once I get to Hogwarts I will be making a few changes. I will now take my leave as I have shopping to do and I am obviously well cared for."

Harry turned and walked away and his group followed him. McGonagall just stood there in shock, this was the last thing she had expected. According to Dumbledore the boy should have been weak and scared. Honestly she preferred this Hadrian to the one she had expected to find. He was obviously strong and well taken care of. Sirius had always loved him as if he was his own child and now it looked like he had gone through a blood adoption. She liked this Hadrian, this Hadrian was strong and powerful and if he wasnted to get rid of Dumbledore, she would stand behind him firmly.

Hadrian was pleased with how McGonagall had received him; he knew he had earned a strong well known supporter who had taught a great portion of magical Great Britain. He was strongly considering her for the Headmistress position. Now that that particular issue had been dealt with, their next objective was to buy the boys their own wands. So they set off to Olivanders in the oldest part of the alley.

"Ah, Mister Potter-Black, I wondered when I would be seeing you here. It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. And of course Lord Black too, if I remember correctly your wand was particularly difficult to find. And lovely Narcissa, how has your wand been treating you? Well? Ah yes, I see your son Draco needs a wand as well." Rambled Olivander, with that he wandered off into the back of his store and was back there for a whole 10 minutes before he came back with about 8 wands. Hadrian could automatically tell that none of them would suit him, but he sensed Draco's wand at the very bottom of the pile. He pointed the wand out to Olivander, he handed the wand to Draco and the boy was surrounded in a bright white glow almost immediately. Olivander took Hadrian into the back of the shop to find his wand. Nothing was calling to him until he reached the dirtiest and darkest corner of the store. There in that corner in the very back of the shelf buried beneath several wands was the one that had been calling to him. Hadrian could tell that the box had not been touched in centuries and that the wand was rom the time of the founders. He gingerly opened the box and took out the wand. A bright white light filled the entirety of Diagon Alley. He had found the instrument with which he was going to change the world. The wand was made from the extinct tree of Atlantis, Draconius Flora, there were runes covering the entire wand, most of them were so ancient that Hadrian had no idea what they meant. It was black in color with the runes done in a deep red; the core was a dragon scale from the magic wielding Slytherin Dragon which only Slytherin could remotely control, there was also a piece of a talon from Godric griffin and a feather from Rowena's raven and a whisker from Helga's badger. Hadrian could tell that this wand had been created for the one Heir alone.

Olivander stared in shock, that wand had been there since the shop had been opened and none of his forefathers had made the wand, the entire founder along with merlin had put all of their magic into creating that wand before they had died. They walked back to the front of the shop and found an n anxious looking Sirius and a slightly worried Narcissa. Draco looked a little stunned by the magic that had just flowed through him; it had been so pure and full of love. It cleansed his soul of the poisoning that his father had done. No longer did he see the world in black and white, but in shades of grey. He was feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, one that he hadn't known was there. They all looked at Hadrian with wonder in their eyes.

Once they recovered from their shock, Sirius asked how much it was going to be for the wands. Olivander told him that it was just Draco's wand that they had to pay for because he could not in good will charge him for something that he nor his family had never made, something that was Hadrian's by birthright. Sirius regained a little bit of his stunned look. A wand that was not an Olivander creation was practically unheard of in Wizarding Britain; he would have to ask Harry later. Sirius handed over the 13 Galleons for Draco's wand, thanked Olivander and left to do the rest of their shopping.

They stopped for lunch around 12:30 and enjoyed the warm weather. Hadrian ordered his favorite vanilla ice cream with butterscotch syrup. They headed to Madam Malkin's to get school robes for the boys, only the finest would do. Sirius purchased some Wizengamot robes for himself and bought Narcissa new dresses to represent the fact that she was the defacto matriarch of the Black Family since Sirius had no wife and Bellatrix and Andromeda had been disinherited. Sirius had been meaning to add Andromeda back into the family but something kept stopping him.

Both of the boys were above first year knowledge in every subject and up to third year in some. Few students knew that the school allowed the chance for students to test out of classes into the grade that best suited their knowledge. Hadrian was sure that he would at least test to 4th year in defense and 3rd in everything else. Sirius was going to insist that both boys take the test and was determined that they would do so in the privacy of McGonagall's office after both boys had been sorted. That was also an issue, Sirius had no clue which house Hadrian would be in, he was sure that Draco would either be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. The group finished their shopping and headed back to the manor exhausted. Sirius immediately had Dotty start a light dinner. He resolved to ask Hadrian about his new wand before they all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

To The Castle and To Magic

Hadrian woke up to a bright and blustery morning; he was leaving to go to Hogwarts with Draco today. Draco had changed a lot since the two had first met. He was now just as much of a grey as Hadrian, and most of his views on politics had changed, though he wasn't fond of muggle-borns who tried to change everything about the Wizarding world. He too was excited to go to Hogwarts today and spend the next seven years of his life there.

They had packed the night before, double and triple checking to make sure that they had everything. Both boys dressed in their best casual clothes, Hadrian wore black leather pants and black Dragon Hide boots with a deep emerald silk shirt that complemented his sparkling green eyes. In silver on the back was a detailed Griffin. Draco was dressed the same but his shirt was silver to match his eyes with an emerald dragon on the back. Their hair was styled into that perfectly messy look, in all they gave off an air of danger.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at exactly 10:30 am; everyone had to sneak a glance at the two boys. They could tell that these two would be ones to watch as they went through school. Though the taller boy with raven hair was obviously more powerful and the one in charge. It was obvious that the two boys shared some sort of connection, even if the two boys were oblivious to how deep that connection went.

The boys received lengthy goodbyes from their parents and were desperate to get away from the smothering hugs that they gave. Sirius and Narcissa watched their sons run away from them to board the train. They stood there and waved until they knew that the boys would no longer look for them. They apparated back to the manor where upon arriving Narcissa broke down into tears, while Sirius tried to comfort her, she obviously needed it. After she calmed down they started to discuss their sons. Sirius wanted to believe that Hadrian would be a Gryffindor, but he did seem to break tradition. Narcissa seemed to think that both boys would be in Slytherin, but even she was unsure about that. However they were both intrigued by how close the boys had become in the month they had spent together. No matter what houses they went to they were going to be joined at the hip. As close as twins could be, and really they almost were twins. Narcissa thought that this would lead to something else, perhaps a relationship, Sirius seemed to think otherwise.

*Hogwarts Express*

Hadrian had felt the power as soon as he stepped on the train. Draco had felt it to a point, being connected to Hadrian in the way he was. They sat in the first open compartment they could find, a few minutes later a red headed boy and a meek brunette boy knocked and asked if they could join them, of course since Hadrian and Draco were both raised as proper pureblooded wizards they knew who the boys were. The red head was Ronald Weasley, sixth son of the Weasley family. There was no doubt that the Weasley's had powerful magic, the current generation boasted a curse breaker, a dragon tamer in training, a prefect and head boy to be, two ingenious pranksters, then Ronald and his little sister, Ginerva, who was a year behind them. The meek brunette boy was Neville Longbottom. Hadrian was a bit confused by him; Neville's parents had been Auror's, his father had been one of the best before he and his wife had been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange. Hadrian suspected that the boy's grandmother had unrealistic expectations on the boy.

Ronald immediately knew who Draco was, or at least the old Draco because his face turned bright red, before he could talk Draco jumped in.

"Ronald, before you talk and make a fool of yourself, look at our house crest. (Which were prominently displayed on their trunks.) I denounced my father's family. The head of the House of Black took my mother and I back into his family. Also, I suggest that you look at my friend's trunk and look closely at his family houses."

Ronald may not have been educated in the pureblood ways like Hadrian and Draco but he knew enough to realize who and what Hadrian was. He immediately bowed and begged for forgiveness. Ronald left the compartment awkwardly, dragging the shy boy with him.

Hadrian was careful not to reveal too much about who they were, so he monitored all magic on the train. He could sense some random compartments that had been warded against eavesdroppers. All of the compartments held students fifth year and above, over half were seventh years getting a good shag on the train, others simply didn't want to be bothered.

Hadrian and Draco proceeded to play a game of Wizards Chess, as to entertain themselves and mostly as a way for Hadrian to distract himself from all the sex going on around him. Sirius had given the boys the talk a year earlier that he normally would have, but being the marauder he was, could tell that both boys were going to be heart breakers. Hadrian sat and pondered the thought of reproduction while he thoroughly routed Draco in their game of chess.

*Black Manor*

Sirius sat down in the Green Parlor, across from Narcissa, who was reading a badly disguised witch erotica novel. Sirius was content to leave her be while he contemplated the events of the last month.

*Flashback*

When Sirius had taken Harry from the Dursleys, he knew the boy was incredibly magically strong for his age. But the wand the boy had, had nearly knocked he and Narcissa of their feet. Then to find out the wand was not an Olivander creation was astounding. According to Olivander Harry's wand had been made by the founders themselves. The first Olivander had learned wand making from the four of them. But that meant that Harry's wand was over a thousand years old, to Sirius that was a bit hard to comprehend. Sirius had paid for Draco's wand and spent the rest of their shopping trip in a daze, he had known that Harry was going to be powerful but Harry was already more powerful than he was and the boy hadn't even come into his magical inheritance. Once they had gotten home Harry had explained his wand to him. At first he had been confused by the runes on Harry's wand until Harry explained that the runes prevented his magic from blowing up the wand.

*End Flashback*

Sirius sighed and brought himself back to the present. He looked over at Narcissa, only to see that her erotica novel was doing its job. He was going to have to find her a play thing; he would have to find an eligible pureblood wizard that she would fall in love with. Few people knew that Minerva McGonagall had a nephew that was about Narcissa's age and Sirius had a feeling that they would be good for each other. He didn't know but the tow had been lovers before Narcissa's engagement to Lucius. Sirius was going to have to throw a birthday party for Narcissa in about a month anyways.

*Hogwarts Express*

Hadrian realized that they were about forty five minutes from Hogwarts and reminded Draco that they should probably change into their school robes. At this point the robes just had the Hogwarts crest on them since they had not been sorted yet. Hadrian could tell that the train was slowing down; they were maybe five minutes out from Hogwarts now. They came around a bend and they got their first glimpse of Hogsmeade, Hadrian was touched by the quaintness of the village.

One step off the train and Hadrian knew where Hogwarts was. They were in the Grampian Mountains in Scotland. He could feel the castle calling out to him, begging for her master. Hadrian and the other first years were herded to a giant of a man with a wild beard and small beady brown eyes. Hadrian knew that the man was Rubeus Hagrid and he was the gamekeeper at the school, apparently he had helped the Marauders with a few pranks too.

Hadrian fully planned on recreating the Marauders as soon as he set foot in the school. He knew that the older professors would know that he was behind it, which gave him an incentive to be even more cunning. Draco was automatically part of the group; they had started planning pranks as soon as they got back from their Hogwarts shopping trip. They were even going to have proper nicknames like the original marauders. Their nicknames would be based off of their animagus forms, but seeing as they didn't have those yet they had to come up with temporary ones. Hadrian was fire for his temper and Draco was ice because he looked like death warmed over, except his eyes, those looked like molten quicksilver.

Hagrid ushered the first years into some boats, in all there were 21 of them, a rather large class by current standards. This year's second years only had fifteen students which was pretty common because of the war. The third years only had twelve kids. The boats launched from the shore with a quick command from Hagrid. The froup turned around a bend in the lake and got their first view of Hogwarts.

Hadrian's breath was taken away. There was the castle set up on a cliff, completely lit up. From his point of view Hadrian counted five towers and hundreds of graceful, arching windows. He could see the Great Hall, lit up brighter than the rest of the castle. He could see the banners of the different houses hanging from the ceiling. He could see the Forbidden Forest and it's multitudes of dark trees. He could sense the dark creatures hiding there and automatically decided to kick them out. Hadrian looked around to see that all of his classmate's mouths were open. He beseeched Draco to shut his mouth, saying that it was unbecoming of someone of his stature.

The boats made their way to a boathouse hidden in the cliff. The first years walked up a multitude of steps and into the courtyard. Hagrid proceeded to open up the grand oak doors that were at least fifteen feet tall and six feet wide each. He led them into the Entrance Hall where he instructed them to wait for Professor McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Hogwarts/The Sorting

Professor McGonagall walked into the Entrance Hall with a commanding and imposing air. She surveyed the new group of students while looking down her nose.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few minutes you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. Now while you are here you house will be like your family, any rule breaking will lose you points any triumphs will earn you points."

She turned around and opened the door to the Great Hall. The first years were ushered through the doors and many of their jaws dropped. Draco and Hadrian knew what to expect but they were still in awe at the magical ceiling. In front of the head table was a three legged stool with a ragged old wizard's hat. A rip in the brim opened up and the Sorting Hat started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

Sirius had told Hadrian and Draco what to expect but they were still a little shocked. McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment that presumably had all the first years' names on it. McGonagall started calling out names and the students went up to the hat and placed in on their heads.

Abbott, Hannah…Hufflepuff

Black, Draco….…Slytherin

Bones, Susan….…Hufflepuff

Bulstrode, Millicent….…..Gryffindor

Crabbe, Vincent…..….Hufflepuff

Finnegan, Seamus…...….Gryffindor

Gambly, Marcus…..Ravenclaw

Goyle, Gregory…..….Hufflepuff

Grand, Amelia…Ravenclaw

Granger, Hermione….Ravenclaw

Greengrass, Daphne…...Slytherin

Longbottom, Neville…...Slytherin

Parkinson, Pansy….….Hufflepuff

Patil, Padma….….Gryffindor

Patil, Parvati….Ravenclaw

Potter-Black, Hadrian…..Slytherin

Thomas, Dean…Gryffindor

Trent, Daniel…...Ravenclaw

Weasley, Ronald….….Gryffindor

Weston, Zacharia…Slytherin

Zambini, Blaise….….Slytherin

As the new students had their names called out they went to it at their respective tables. There was a little bit of a stir when Draco's name was called, they had obviously been expecting a Malfoy. When Hadrian's name was called everyone was confused for a little bit before they realized that Harry must have been short for Hadrian. Dumbledore seemed particularly upset by Hadrian's name change. This meant that the boy was completely out of his control.

The first years were escorted to their dorms by their fifth year prefects. Hadrian watched as the Ravenclaw's and the Gryffindor's walked up some stairs presumably to the towers. He had no idea where the Hufflepuff's went; he and Draco were being led to the dungeons with the rest of their class.

Professor Snape allowed the boys to get settles in after he had given the house expectation speech. He took them to his office to take their placement tests. The only reason Sirius had requested McGonagall was that he expected Hadrian to be in Gryffindor. However since Hadrian and Draco were in Slytherin, it fell to Professor Snape to administer the tests. Since Snape thought Potions he decided to test both the boys in that first. Both boys were placed in the third form class. Next was defense, Hadrian was placed in fourth form and Draco in third form. Both boys chose Arithmacy and then Ancient Runes, testing in fifth for since those classes didn't start until third form. They tested out of Care of Magical Creatures and into third form for the other core subjects. Snape was a bit astonished at Hadrian's scores; he had expected a child like James, or Sirius who had raised him. Oh he knew that the child was brave but the fact that he was more Slytherin than anything scared him. He told the boys that he would personally see to their schedules. He sent the boys back to their dorms. They started class the next day since September 1st was on a week day this year. Both boys slept like rocks and woke up at seven when their alarms went off. Breakfast started at 8 so they had an hour to get ready. Hadrian spent his time in the shower thinking about his dream.

_A manifestation of Hogwarts had led him deep down in the dungeons until he was in one stairway that spiraled deep down into the earth. The closer he got to the bottom the stronger the glow stated to get. He finally walked through an archway into a large cavernous room. There in the center of the room was a large rock about the size of a muggle S.U.V. that was covered in runes. Only certain chunks of runes were glowing, and that worried Hadrian. Then suddenly he was in a different part of the castle following the girl again. She took him to the seventh floor to a hidden tower. There was a statue of a griffin, snake, badger, and an eagle guarding the entrance. She cut her hand and placed it on the Hogwarts Crest. Then Hadrian's alarm had gone off, waking him up. He decided that he was going to explore on Saturday since he didn't have classes._

Hadrian walked into the Slytherin boy's bathroom and those already there looked at him in curiosity. He knew that he was being watched so he put on the full pureblood mask. His eyes were cold and detached; they had an eerie, haunting look about them. It was as if he could see into your very soul. He glared at some of the students who had Death Eaters in their family. They would know his wrath soon enough. He apprised each and every one of them, seeing who would be a good ally and who should suffer his dissatisfaction. He arrived at the best shower in the bathroom, the one that was reserved for the Prince of Slytherin and pointedly looked at everyone, asserting his dominance. Being on the top meant giving displays of subtle power, who could will more students into obedience. The students had felt the power shift from the sixth year prefect, Adrian Pucey, to the young Hadrian. Never before had a first year claimed the title of Prince of Slytherin. In recent memory the youngest prince had been Lucius Malfoy, who had claimed the title as a fourth year. Before that a Tom Riddle had claimed the title as a third year. Most had expected Draco to be the new prince once Pucey had graduated. Eventually Draco would become Prince once Hadrian claimed the title of Slytherin King. Something that had not been claimed since a few centuries after the deaths of the founders.

Hadrian stood under the warm stream of water. He had determined that he would go visit the rune room and the founder's tower on Saturday, he was also thinking about how he wanted to get rid of Dumbledore. He was also going to write to his father to see what method would be best and also to let him know how his first week at hogwarts had been. Sirius had made him promise to write at least every two weeks, oversentimental prat.

Hadrian stepped out of the shower in his bathrobe to see a miffed looking Adrian Pucey. He shoved at Pucey with his magic and broke his occulemency shields; he only stayed long enough to leave a brief message. "I am the new king, my prince is Draco. Obey and you shall live." Pucey's eyes were wide with fear; no one had ever been able to break his shields even with a spell and direct eye contact. Hadrian had neither of those things. And to be Slytherin King on had to be the heir, something only pureblood Slytherin's knew about, something that could not have been told to a half blood like Tom Riddle.

None of the other boys noticed the exchange. Hadrian had placed a spell on Pucey that would force him to keep silent about there being a new Slytherin King. Not even Draco knew about his claim to the kingship, he could claim all the other kingship titles in the other houses as well. In Gryffindor the Prince was Charlie Weasley who was apprenticed to be a Dragon Tamer in Romania. In Ravenclaw it was Blaise Zambini's older brother Immanuel, in Hufflepuff it was one fifth year named Cedric Diggory. He would leave them in their places; however he would have to find a replacement when Charlie graduated at the end of the year. He was considering the Weasley twins or Oliver Wood at this point.

Hadrian meandered back to his room while pondering his many thoughts. Being who he was, the castle had afforded him private chambers off the first year boy's dormitories. There was a small sitting room that all the boys could use, and then there was a hallway that connected them to the other boy's dormitories and the bathroom or led out to the common room on the other end. He opened the door to his room and stopped, he took in his surroundings properly. The main focus of the room was an enormous black four poster bed. The walls were a rich emerald green, his being and chairs were done in a molten silver color. The wardrobe was made from the same wood as his bed as was the desk. Two massive windows were on either side of the bed, one showed a wizard with Hadrian's eye color the other was of a giant snake. He presumed that the wizard was Slytherin.

Hadrian walked up to his wardrobe to dress for the day; he dropped his robe to the ground knowing that the house elves would be by for laundry later. He pulled on his traditional leather pants and Dragon Hide boots. He put on the schools traditional collared white button sown shirt, he donned the customary tie. The robe was already laid out on his bed because the elves had to alter them to show his house crest. Hadrian walked over to the floor length mirror; he adjusted his clothes and muttered a charm that would keep them perfect all day. He then proceeded to charm his hair to match his bad boy exterior, adding in an enchantment that put artfully placed streaks of green in his hair. The trademark Potter smirk graced his face as he looked himself over; making sure that everything was perfect.

Hadrian quickly turned around and grabbed his cloak and bag and set off through the empty common room and halls to the great hall where everyone was eating breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The First Day

As Hadrian got closer to the Great Hall, the louder the voices got. He had hoped that the doors to the Great Hall would be closed so that his grand entrance would be felt to the full effect. Just to his luck they were, Hogwarts seemed to be trying to help him because as soon as he got to the doors they blew open with an imaginary gust of wind that played with his hair and the hem of his robes. He stopped at the threshold and all conversation immediately stopped and every head turned to look at him. Dumbledore's gaze was particularly intense but Hadrian stared straight back. It was a battle of wills and Dumbledore lowered his head in slight shame. Hadrian then proceeded to look at all of the teachers individually and then at each of the house tables. He made eye contact with all of the other princes, and they acknowledged the change of power in Slytherin House. After he met the last set of eyes he strode imperiously over to his house table and sat at the seat reserved for the prince. Some people in the other houses were aware of what he had just done, but all of the Slytherins knew that they were under new rule. Hadrian proceeded to tuck into his breakfast with all the grace and dignity befitting his station.

About halfway through breakfast the heads of houses started to hand out schedules starting with their princes. Professor Snape started to head towards Pucey out of habit before stopping himself and walking towards Hadrian. Snape knew what being Prince of Slytherin meant, as the title had been his once Lucius had graduated. The prince's orders were to be followed no matter what and the Head of House only had control in the most dire of situations, he however knew nothing about the King of Slytherin since he was a half-blood. Professor Snape got to where Hadrian was sitting and gave him his schedule, it read:

Hadrian James Potter-Black: Mixed Year

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

8 am Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9 am Break Charms III Break Charms III Break

10 am H.o.M. III Arithmacy III H.o.M. III Arithmacy III H.o.M. III

11am Potions III Potions III Potions III

12 pm Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

1pm Transfig. III Break Break Break Break

2pm Anc. Run. V Transfig III Anc. Run. V Transfig. III

3pm D.A.D.A. IV D.A.D.A IV D.A.D.A. IV

4pm Charms III Potions III Charms III Potions III Potions III

5pm Study Hall Transfig III Study Hall Transfig. III H.o.M. III

6pm Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

7pm Herbology III Herbology III Herbology III

8 pm

8pm

10 pm

11pm Astron. III Astron. III Astron. III

12 am

-Mr. Hadrian Potter-Black

Due to conflicts you will not always be in a class with another Slytherin. You will share all

of your classes with Draco Black except Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he will

have during your break after lunch.

-Professor Snape

Hadrian presumed that the time after dinner was for Quidditch practice, clubs or to find teachers for help. He was pleased to see that he would only have one class without Draco. He noted that the rest of the students were perusing their schedules as well, he saw that Draco had a note on his as well. A fourth year notices his schedule and his mouth dropped open. Hadrian had to quickly remind the boy that it was unbecoming for a Slytherin to leave their mouth open in such a way. A student hadn't skipped years of classes for over 100 years, and that two had done it was astonishing. Soon the school would notice that two "first years" were in higher classes. Hadrian reasoned that he might have a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts by the time he graduated. He figured that he'd be completely done by his fifth year. If that happened he would apprentice himself to the teachers in the school. But he would still rather walk the stage for graduation with his year mates.

At 8:50 am the bell to signify the end of breakfast rang and Hadrian went back to the dorms with Draco. They had a free period so they decided to go explore the dungeons. They easily found Professor Snape's quarters and the potions classroom. Draco followed Hadrian who was following a very faint magic trail. Eventually the corridor stopped at a dead end, Draco started to turn around until heard Hadrian say something indistinct. As soon as his mouth stopped moving a doorway formed. Hadrian opened the door and walked right in while Draco was a bit more cautious. Once they were inside both boys jaws dropped, they were in a massive armory. Thousands of pieces of Goblin made weaponry lined the walls. However something on the opposite wall drew both boys attention. Hadrian walked towards the opposite wall with Draco a few steps behind him. They reached the wall and stood there speechless. Encased in glass were four weapons: Gryffindor's claymore, Ravenclaw's bow and arrows, Hufflepuff's dagger, and Slytherin's battle axe. Above each of the weapons was the original owners crest done in precious stones and metals. Hadrian looked at the glass intensely and started speaking.

"I, Hadrian James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Huffle puff-Peverill-Malfoy, heir of the Founders, claim my rightful place as your heir, Master of Hogwarts, Prince of the Magical and Mundane Realms. What say you?"

His tone was haunting and it crackled with authority, no sooner had he finished speaking when four figures appeared, two men and two women. There was no doubt in Hadrian's mind as to who they were

The four figures sat on throne like chairs in front of Hadrian and Draco. Above their heads blazed four crests, one for each of the founders. Hadrian immediately knelt and Draco followed suit. The man under the Slytherin crest addressed Hadrian. "Hadrian, I accept you as my Heir." The other three founders followed suit and addressed him the same way. Salazar bade him to stand, it was then that Hadrian got his first good look at the group so he took in each of their appearances.

Salazar was tall with platinum blonde hair that shone more brilliantly than Draco's, his eyes were the exact same shade of green as Hadrian's. Helga had brown hair that reached the middle of her back and a mother's frame, curvy in all the right places, her eyes were the color of storm clouds. Hadrian had inherited her smile and smirk, one lit up the room the other sent the bravest person running. Rowena had long tumbling luscious red hair, the exact same shade as his mother's. she was the shortest of the four at five foot six inches. Her form was lithe and muscular, that of a runner. That was her genetic gift to Hadrian. Lastly Hadrian looked at Godric. Godric stood an impressive six foot five inches, but was shorter than Salazar by about an inch and a half. He was thicker set than the rest, which explained why his weapon was a claymore. Though the feature that he had passed on to Hadrian was the messy, uncontrollable mop of black hair that rested upon his head in a style similar to Hadrian's. apparently most Potter men looked like Godric, with the hair, the brown eyes and the abnormal tendency to be outrageously tall.

While Hadrian was looking at them they did their own appraising. The conferred in their minds as to what they thought of him. Salazar commented that he would be at least six foot seven inches tall by the time he stopped growing in his mid-twenties. Godric commented that he would be able to wield any weapon with expertise. Helga commented that his heart was pure and incorruptible. Rowena, the seeress, said "The prophecy shall come to pass." He will be powerful enough to cast all types of magic, there will be no limit to what he can do and achieve.

Unbeknownst to Hadrian, everyone had felt a rush of magic go through the castle when he was accepted as her master.

Hadrian realized that he had lost track of time, and was worried that he had missed his first class so he quickly cast a tempus charm to see the time. The charm read 9:45 am, Hadrian realized that he and Draco had fifteen minutes to get all the way from the dungeons to the sixth floor. He bade his goodbyes to the founders, and promised to return as soon as he could. Draco, who was still in shock, bowed deeply to the hogwarts four, Hadrian grabbed him and dragged him out the door. He was just thankful that Draco's bag had a feather-light charm like his did, and that the boy had thought to bring his bag to breakfast. Both boys fast walked up to the sixth floor to the History of Magic classroom in ten minutes flat. They chose seats in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to appear like slackers or over achievers. The third year Slytherin's filed in followed by the Gryffindor's a minute later. Hadrian was interested to see the Weasley twins in action. The two boys got some questioning looks from the half-bloods and the muggle-borns in Gryffindor. All of Slytherin didn't care and the pureblood lions knew what had happened. At precisely ten am Professor Binns floated through the wall and started class.

Hadrian was prepared for Professor Binns' dreadfully boring class, he set out a piece of parchment and a dicta-quill that was tuned to Binns' voice. With that they boys promptly fell asleep but not before Hadrian noticed the Weasley twins in the corner of the room whispering quietly. Very few of the Gryffindor's managed to stay awake. Though the Weasley twins managed, but that was most likely because they were plotting in the back corner. In fact they were the only ones that stayed asleep because this was the only class where they could discuss their chaotic plans. Hadrian made a plan to confront them after class. He woke up right before the bell rang and shook Draco awake. The twins left before the two Slytherin's, Hadrian made a move to get in front of them as they walked away from the classroom. Hadrian suddenly stopped and faced the twins, who stopped in surprise. He looked both of them eye and distinctly said "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." He then proceeded to walk away in a manner that only he could achieve, and Sirius still could not pull off. Draco caught up and proceeded to walk to the dungeons for potions with their head of house, Professor Severus Snape.

The boys walked into the dungeon classroom with the twins not far behind them, Hadrian and Draco too seats in the very front, right where Snape would be lecturing. They had brought shrunken cauldrons and equipment just in case. Snape entered the classroom and shut the door behind him in an impressive display of wandless magic. He flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board, he then instructed the classroom to pair up with their table mates to make the potion.

Hadrian took one look at the potion and immediately knew what it was, he also knew that no normal third year would be able to make the potion perfectly like Professor Snape expected. Snape was testing the group to see who would remember their material. He and Draco automatically started dividing up the responsibilities. Draco started chopping while Hadrian prepped the cauldron and got the fire started. Soon enough they were able to start brewing. Draco would automatically hand ingredients to Hadrian before he would even ask for them. By the time class was over Hadrian and Draco were over halfway done with their potion. Snape started at the back of the classroom and worked his way around judging the potions. By the time he reached Draco and Hadrian's potion only one other group had managed a potion good enough to be put under a stasis spell. Hadrian was positive that he wanted the Weasley twins as Marauders.

It was obvious that the twins were good potioneers, though little of the credit could be taken by Professor Snape. Hadrian could tell that both of them had learned by trial and error, the fact that they weren't dead yet really surprised him. He would have to talk to Professor Snape about tutoring them privately. The more he thought about it the more he was shocked that they were in Gryffindor. The boys definitely had some Slytherin in them, and he had a sneaking suspicion that they had asked to be put in Gryffindor. He then decided that he would ask for a resorting for the third and fifth years. It was too late for the sixth and seventh years and too early for the second and fourth years. Snape dismissed the class, Hadrian, on his was out slipped a note to the twins and smirked as they looked at him in shock and disbelief. Hadrian snapped his heels together and strode of to lunch with Draco half a step behind.

After lunch came a double period of Transfiguration, of which the first ten minutes were spent by Professor McGonagall explaining the dangers of her class, which Sirius had already impressed upon him at a young age. Draco also zoned out because his mother had done the same thing that Sirius had done. This time they were in a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class, and while Hadrian trusted the Ravenclaw's he was unsure of the Hufflepuff's. Class was over rather quickly, and as always Hadrian had shown his father's natural talent for transfiguration. He went to Defense Against the Dark Arts while Draco took his break, they then proceeded to finish their day together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dinner and a Visit

It turned out that dinner at Hogwarts was just as fabulous as every other meal; Hadrian was going to have to compliment the House Elves. He went to Herbology and easily handled all of the dangerous plants. The class went by rather quickly and Hadrian and Draco were on their way back to the dorms. The night before, Hadrian had moved into the Princes room. Hadrian was the only one who knew where the King's room was as they had not been used in centuries, since the last of his mother's ancestors had graced Hogwarts Hall's. Oddly enough they were right next to the Prince's rooms. Hadrian bade Draco goodnight and went into his rooms.

Hadrian went to his desk and wrote three quick notes to the other Princes; each had directions to bring their chosen successor, not that they were always chosen. They were to meet him on the seventh floor across from the giant tapestry at exactly eleven pm. No sooner, no later. He tied the letters to Hedwig's legs and sent her out his window to contact the other Princes.

It was just now nearing eight pm; Hadrian had a few hours to plan his speech and how to break it to them that he was their King. He needed to unite the houses in a way that they had not been since The Founders time. He had to do this all without Dumbledore knowing. Of course he knew about the Princes since he had once been one, and he had to assume that he knew about the Kings as well. Gryffindor had never been without a king or an heir to the kingdom, until James' death. Hadrian's great-grandfather had been king during the headmaster's time as a student. All this meant that he knew of Hadrian's bloodline. What he didn't know was that the king could be in any house. Just because they were in a different house didn't mean that the bloodline wasn't there.

Before Hadrian knew it the time was 10:40 pm and he needed to leave for the seventh floor. He made sure the wards on his door were secure; he added a few more spells just to be sure. He walked up to his fireplace and whispered a password in Parseltounge and a secret passage out of the dorms opened in the back of the fireplace. As he walked down the passageway the door closed behind him and the torches caught fire and lit his way. Since the passage was magical it would take him to wherever he wanted to go.

The passageway let him out next to the tapestry. He had long ago cast a charm to make himself invisible, he leaned against the wall and waited for the others to arrive. At exactly eleven pm the other three Princes and the chosen revealed themselves, they looked around in confusion. Hadrian waited until 11:00:59 pm to reveal himself. He cancelled the spell that made him invisible. The other Princes looked at him in astonishment; no first year should have been able to cast that type of spell. In Charlie's case he had to cast it on his younger twin brothers since they had just started third year. Cedric Diggory had brought Zacharias Smith and Immanuel Zambini had brought Regulus Greengrass. Hadrian hadn't brought anyone since he was still technically a first year. While they were staring at the young boy he paced in front of the blank wall. After the third time a big set of oak doors appeared. At first the other six didn't notice the doors until Hadrian opened them and started to walk through them into a room that was previously hidden, the older boys followed him into the room and the doors shut behind them.

"Gentlemen, welcome to The Room of Requirement also known as The Come and Go Room. This is where we will conduct all of our meeting. Fred and George you will be assuming the role of Princes sooner than the other Heirs. You have my full support to assume your posts." Hadrian said. Meanwhile when Hadrian was talking to the twins Charlie was looking at him in an odd way, like his brain was working really hard to come to a conclusion. Suddenly his features lit up in realization and awe, he however kept his mouth shut. He had at least figured out that Hadrian was the Gryffindor King because he was able to put two and two together. Contrary to popular belief, Charlie was actually smarter than Bill; he just chose not to show it.

Charlie had heard stories from Bill about Lily Potter being pregnant during his second year of school. It had been well known that James had ruled over Gryffindor, many thought that Sirius Black had been his Prince but he was King of Hufflepuff House. So it had fallen to Remus Lupin to be the Prince of Gryffindor. A secret that was well kept within the two houses, people would never have thought that the Blacks would be the Hufflepuff Heirs. But in retrospect it made sense, the Black Family was fiercely loyal to whatever cause they supported just like Helga had been and they placed family above all else. And James Potter was family, James' mother and Sirius' father had been twins, though James' mother Dorea was older by two minutes. Dorea's marriage to Charlus Potter had been an attempt to turn the Potter's dark, but that hadn't worked. James would never willingly admit that his first cousins were Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix, though only Bellatrix had ended up in Slytherin. Both Narcissa and Andromeda had been in Ravenclaw. James would talk to those two until Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy; at that point he only kept in touch with Andromeda. Until Hadrian's formal adoption into the Black Family, he and Draco had been third cousins but now that Hadrian was Sirius' son they were second cousins.

Hadrian made sure that The Room of Requirement had provided his own personal family tree, one that included his mother's side of the family. The tapestry took up an entire wall and could be enlarged to look at a specific section. He had also asked for a room that was full of warm neutral inviting colors that and nothing to do with the four houses other than the Hogwarts Crest. The other six people in the room new what the tapestry was of, they all had an automatically updating one in their ancestral homes, and they just didn't know who this one was for. Immanuel's curiosity finally got the better of him and he went to go examine the tapestry. As he got closer the first thing he noticed were Four Founders crests at the very top of the tapestry. He followed the Ravenclaw line down until it merged with another family through a daughter; he followed that family up until he found that it was Slytherin's heirs. He followed that down to the bottom, barely pausing to look at the name, Lily Marie Evans. He then followed the Gryffindor heirs, who had apparently changed their name to Potter to protect themselves; he followed that to James Charlus Potter. Immanuel, like Charlie, realized that Hadrian was the Gryffindor heir. He went back to the Hufflepuff line to see that it merged into the Black Family through a daughter. He looked to see if Hadrian's name was under James', and sure enough there it was, but what surprised him was Hadrian's mother. One Lily Marie Evans, there was a gold double bar between her name and James' that signified marriage. Immanuel was shocked, Hadrian was Heir to three of the four houses, but then something else caught his eye. There was a red double bar between Sirius' name and Hadrian's, it signified a blood adoption.

Immanuel couldn't believe it, Hadrian was the Heir to all four Houses. He double checked his findings before spinning around, wide eyed, to face Hadrian. Immanuel immediately dropped to one knee and started to beg for Hadrian's forgiveness, muttering thing about your highness and other names given to royalty. The others went to go look at the tapestry while Hadrian bade Immanuel to stand. Charlie reached a conclusion even faster than Immanuel had and Cedric wasn't too far behind him. Charlie quickly whispered his discovery to the twins and all three Weasley's dropped to their knees as Immanuel had done, Immanuel stayed kneeling and Cedric, Zacharias and Regulus joined the other four. They were in the presence of royalty.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Secrets and Destiny

All seven young men were still kneeling with their heads bowed so they did not see a sword appear at Hadrian's waist. He didn't know where the sword had come from, but it was clearly a ceremonial sword that had never seen battle. The blade was about two and a half feet long and made out of goblin wrought silver, running down the flat side was a name etched in runes but he didn't have time to decipher what it said. The cross guard was ornately twisted of different types of metals to look like flames. The handle was wrapped in alternating dragon skin and basilisk skin, from the hilt to the pommel. In the pommel was an egg sized stone, though at this point Hadrian was unable to identify it. Hadrian knew what he was supposed to use the sword for.

He called for the room to bring Draco to him and once he arrived Hadrian walked to stand in front of the Weasley twins. "Do you, Fredrik Gibeon Weasley-Prewitt, accept your place as one of my sworn vassals? To answer my call in times of need, to defend the Magical Nation of Great Britain? Do you swear to uphold the title of The Right Honourable Protector Knight of the Realm?" Fred looked up at Hadrian with awe in his eyes. "I, Fredrik Gibeon Weasley-Prewitt, do accept your offer and swear to protect The Magical Nation of Great Britain and uphold the title of The Right Honourable Protector Knight of the Realm." Hadrian went down then line of kneeling men: George Fabian Weasley-Prewitt, Charlie Septimus Weasley, Draconius Abraxas Black, Immanuel Rabastan Zambini, Regulus Markus Greengrass, Cedric Seamus Diggory, and Zacharias Jameson Smith. Each one of them accepted the pledge in the same way that Fredrik had, they had all been told the stories about the Return of the King that was sure to happen in their life time. They had all been taught the pledge in hopes that they would be chosen as the King's protectors and leaders of his army. In the Wizengamot chambers a long hidden seat rose from a long vacant platform. It was ornately carved, with old Gaelic patterns gracing the aged wood. In the Headmasters office an owl deposited a letter notifying Dumbledore that The Founders seats had been claimed and the King's seat had been raised, though it was a letter that he would never see. Fawkes the Phoenix took it to his perch and used it as bedding for his burning days.

Hadrian bade the seven young men to rise; as they rose they felt a stinging sensation on their right inner forearms. Charlie rolled up his sleeve in time to see the magic finishing marking him with the visage of the Fire Phoenix. The other six men checked to see that they too had the phoenix upon their arms. At this point the Room of Requirement looked like the inside of an ancient castle, older than Hogwarts herself.

Hadrian turned around to see an ancient crown sitting on a pedestal, one that had not been there when he had walked forward to knight the princes and heirs. Like the sword it looked like it was on fire but as Hadrian got closer he realized that it was the Fire Phoenix that graced the front of the crown, brilliant rubies shone like fire for eyes. Right as he was about to pick the crown up to place it upon his head, Fawkes flew through the window. However once the bird landed he turned into a man with fire for hair. Hadrian automatically knelt and so did his companions.

The man walked up to Hadrian and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Hadrian, rise my son" he said. Hadrian slowly stood and looked the man in the eyes. Steel grey eye stared back into his green ones. "Hadrian, do you know who I am?" "Yes, you're the King of the Phoenix's. You are the one who granted Merlin eternal life by taking his body as your human form. You are the one who will choose the heir to his magic. You are the one the Headmaster so foolishly calls Fawkes." "Yes Hadrian, I am all of those things. But most importantly I am your ancestor, I am the one who created the Founders, they are my direct children. That is why they appear to come out of nowhere. They were each given a fourth of my total power, in hopes that one day their lines would join and produce my heir. Hadrian you are the Phoenix King. It is my privilege to crown you as such."

A throne appeared in the middle of the room on a dais with steps leading up to it. Fawkes/Merlin stood in front of the throne. Hadrian had the room change his clothing to the regalia of a king of ages past. His chain mail amour gleamed in the diffused light, the sword hung at his side, sheathed in its scabbard. His cape dragged elegantly on the floor in a way that looked like fire. His boots, greaves and gauntlets looked like mirrors and reflected everything around them. His head was left clear of any obstructions. Dressed like a warrior king, Hadrian seemed to age 10 years. He looked full of power, someone who would bring justice upon the land. His eight sworn warriors were placed in the appropriate garb and formed a walkway up to the steps, four on each side with their swords forming an archway for Hadrian to walk under.

Hadrian started to walk under the swords at a dignified pace, he reached the top of the dais and knelt in front of Fawkes in the form of Merlin. Merlin stared to speak.

"Do you, Hadrian James Potter-Black Heir of Fawkes, swear to protect the Magical Realms? Do you swear to be a beacon of light and justice? Do you swear to rid the world of evil?"

"I so swear to protect the Magical Realms, I swear to be a beacon of light and justice, I swear to rid the world of evil."

Merlin picked up the crown off of its pedestal and placed it on Hadrian's head. As the crown touched Hadrian's head, a flare of magic burst from the room and spread out through the castle and washed over all of magical britian. Everyone in the castle was awakened by the powerful rush as were the townspeople of Hogsmeade. Around the country, members of the Wizengamot were woken from their peaceful sleep. Most importantly the Queen Elizabeth II awoke to find a letter gently floating down to her lap. On the letter was the crest of a royal house that had been extinct for over a millennia. A phoenix on a field of red, green, blue, and yellow with two swords crossed over the helm of a king. Elizabeth was astonished, but the letter would have to wait until she awakened in the morning.

Back in the coronation room Hadrian proceeded to sit on his throne while Merlin stood to his left and his knights stood behind him. Hadrian was now the Laoch Rí, the Warrior King, blessed with gifts that no other had received. Upon the founder's death the castle had been transformed into what it was now, Hogwarts had been awaiting her king for over a millennia. Everyone in the present had thought that The Founders had built Hogwarts from the ground up, when in truth it was the most complicated magic that any of them had ever wrought. Hogwarts was really Avalon, their Fathers castle. Upon the death of King Arthur, whose family had been entrusted with the Kingdom until Merlin's true heir was born; The Founders took the castle and charmed it to look like the present day Hogwarts. They made the entire world believe that Avalon had sealed its self-up until the one true heir returned, lost to time. In a way Avalon had been sealed to the world, the glamour of Hogwarts had been placed on top of it, hiding away the true castle. Now only Hadrian, his knights, and Fawkes knew the truth.

Hadrian rose and bade his Knights goodnight; he commanded that they go to bed and glamour themselves to what they had looked like upon arriving. They had all wondered what he meant, but he explained that they would see what he was talking about if they looked in a mirror soon. Hadrian asked Draco to stay, as he did not wish for the young man to walk back to their common room alone and risk being caught by a teacher or prefect. Hadrian stayed for a little while longer to converse with Fawkes. Hadrian decided that he would wait until his seventh year to announce his kingship to the world, though he would have to talk to Her Majesty much sooner than that. He wished to be as normal as he could be, until the time came where he had to show his true colors, the colors of the king. He would join the Quidditch team, date ladies, and enjoy his youth. He was going to postpone being the true king for as long as possible, he wanted to live out his childhood dream of playing in the Quidditch World Cup because he was the best and no one could say otherwise.


End file.
